1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cooling the air intake of race cars. More particularly, the invention relates to a cooling device for the plenum cooperating with the intake manifold of engines in drag race vehicles for increasing the effective horsepower obtained from an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to cool the air flowing into the engine of vehicles, in particular racing vehicles, to increase the performance of the vehicle. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,096 to Brown. In Brown a cooling chamber is mounted in communication with the air inlet portion of a carburetor.
While a wide variety of cooling devices and systems have been developed, a need continues to exist for unique low cost method of cooling the engines of drag racing vehicles between races to aid in obtaining greater or consistent performance during the course of a racing event. The present invention provides such a device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for cooling the plenum, or intake manifold, of an engine. The device includes a fireproof container filled with a frozen material, such as an ice pack, gel pak, or ice.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device wherein the container is a fireproof fabric bag with a hook and loop resealable closure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide bags of varying shapes and sizes to cover as much surface area of the plenum to obtain better cooling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device wherein the ice pack is of a gel type pack which is re-freezable after its initial use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.